Firey Jr.
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (197 votes to join) BFB: TBA |gender = Male |species = Flame |allies = *Bomby (Best friend) *Donut *Bracelety *Liy |enemies = *Gelatin *Bell *Marker (possibly) *Loser |color = Luminous Vivid Amber (inner layer) Luminous Vivid Gamboge (outer layer) |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |recc = alexlion05 |deaths = 1|kills = 0 |place = BFDIA: 44th (to join) BFB: TBA }} Firey Jr. is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who first appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None along with other recommended characters, and was jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally, Marble, and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to join BFDIA, but with only 197 votes, he wan't qualified to join and was flung to the LOL. Firey Jr., along with every IDFB character (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with . He is a smaller version of Firey, for example being 1/4th the height of Basketball. In Episode 14, he has a text that reads "JUNIOR!" on top of his head. Firey Jr.'s IDFB redesign features his arms and legs redesigned, having no "balls" for hands and legs, along with a thicker outline. As of now, he has never actually interacted with Firey, and even in BFB they are on separate teams, as Firey Jr. is on , while Firey is on . Personality Firey Jr. usually tries to be thoughtful and is protective towards his friends. However, when talking to people he does not particularly know, he has been seen to show insensitivity towards other contestants. Two big examples of this are his interactions with Marker and Bracelety. Appearance Firey Jr. has a similar appearance to that of Firey; however, Firey Jr. is much smaller and has a thicker outline. BFDI In BFDI, Firey Jr. has the word "junior" floating above his head. BFDIA In BFDIA, Firey Jr. no longer has the word "junior" above, but he still looks just like Firey, but smaller. IDFB Firey Jr. has a thicker outer line in IDFB. This asset stayed for BFB. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Firey Jr. asks Spongy if he and Bomby can join their team. He accepts on the condition of not being burned, and Firey Jr. confusingly responds with "No promises!". Later he tells the current teammates to retrieve Bracelety when she becomes incapacitated. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, when Bracelety becomes sad that the contestant they rescued was not on their team, Firey Jr. says she will get over it. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Donut gives an encouraging speech, he says there is no one quite like Firey Jr. In Today's Very Special Episode, when Bracelety is announced to be out, Firey Jr. is surprised to discover that her name was not "Ringy" In Enter the Exit, Firey Jr. tells everyone generally that Four must be brought back. When Marker tries to play Four, Firey Jr. tells him that he could be an "idiot". Quotes * "Hey Spongy, can my friend Bomby and I join your team?" - Getting Teardrop to Talk (first words) * "No promises!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Quick! Grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Hold on, her name's not Ringy?" - Today's Very Special Episode * ”Ungrateful” - The Liar Ball You Don't Want * "Hey! What makes you think we want it?" - The Liar Ball You Don't Want Vote History Trivia * Firey Jr. is one of the two variations of the original cast that participates in BFB, with the other being Robot Flower. * Firey Jr. is the smallest and shortest contestant so far. ** Coincidentally, he is on the same team as the largest contestant, Spongy. * Despite Firey Jr.'s voice sounding almost identical to Firey's, he and Firey have two completely different voice actors. **Firey is played by Michael Huang, while Firey Jr. is played by Satomi Hinatsu. *In BFB 1, Firey Jr. called Bracelety by her name, but in BFB 4, he thought her name was Ringy. *Firey Jr. is seen multiple times sitting on top of or near Bomby, even though Firey Jr. could easily light his fuse. * Despite his small size, he is shown to have immense strength, as he lifted the Liar Ball off of Spongy and threw it, as shown in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. * Firey Jr. has the same recommender as Marker, alexlion0511. ** He is actually his recommender’s least favorite character. * Firey has called Firey Speaker Box his baby. Ironically, Firey Jr.'s existence hasn't even been acknowledged by Firey. Deaths *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walked into a vat of hydrochloric acid. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Variations of Characters Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants